Devenir un héros
by Silkette-chin
Summary: Avant de se rassembler, ils vivaient tous leur vie de manière différente. Avant de devenir des héros, ils étaient simplement des êtres ordinaires. Mais tout avait changé. Jusqu'à eux-mêmes.
1. Captain America

Hellow :)

Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas publié sur ce site ce vieux recueil de courts textes initialement écrit en 2013. Au départ, je ne comptais pas le mettre sur ce site. Mais, en le relisant, je me suis rendue compte que c'était un de mes recueils les plus aboutis et assez proche de mon style d'écriture d'aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi je vous le propose aujourd'hui avec deux-trois retouches ! :D

Le recueil étant assez ancien, il restera concentré sur les 6 membres d'origine et s'arrêtera au premier film _Avengers_ , avec toujours la même thématique qui me fascine toujours : comment ces personnes / dieux / choses (?) sont devenus des héros aux yeux de tous ? Dans quel esprit sont-ils lorsqu'ils doivent endosser leur rôle de héros pour la première fois lors du sauvetage de New York ?

Et on démarre aujourd'hui avec mon chouchou : Captain America (parce que Steve Rogers xD)

Brefouille, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir !

 **Disclaimer :** l'univers des Avengers appartient à Marvel.

* * *

 **Captain America**

 _« Vous êtes une expérience de laboratoire Steve. Tout ce qui fait de vous un être exceptionnel est sorti d'une bouteille. »_

Bien que cela froissait son ego, Steve Rogers devait admettre une chose : Tony Stark n'avait pas tort. Au contraire, il se résolut à avouer qu'il avait même entièrement raison. Avant qu'on ne lui injecte le super sérum pour accroître ses capacités, il n'était qu'un faible homme rachétique venant de Brookyln et tabassé régulièrement. Et pourtant, le docteur Erskine avait cru en lui, aussi timide et faible qu'il était. Il avait eu foi en ce qu'il allait devenir. Malgré l'assassinat d'Erskine, le jeune homme avait décidé d'avancer afin d'honorer la confiance qu'avait mis en lui le docteur qui lui avait changé la vie.

Décidé à faire ses preuves, son potentiel latent s'était découvert aux yeux de tous. Stratège, courageux, compatissant envers ses hommes, celui qui était devenu Captain America s'était illustré sur les champs de bataille face à l'organisation nazie Hydra.

Mais malgré ses victoires triomphales, Steve était toujours aussi peu sûr de lui. Certes, la guerre, la perte de son meilleur ami et son opération avaient modifié l'homme, mais elles n'avaient pas changé son être. Au fond, il restait toujours ce gamin de Brookyln, timide avec les femmes et déterminé à combattre pour la liberté. Ses hommes étaient devenus des précieux amis tandis que Peggy faisait accélérer son coeur comme jamais. À la pensée du visage contrarié de la jeune femme, il déglutit, envahi par la mélancolie.

Cette époque – son époque – était désormais révolue, condamné à vivre soixante-dix ans plus tard. Plongé dans un monde qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, Steve avait perdu ses repères. En quelques minutes, le soldat avait perdu sa raison de vivre, ce pour quoi il luttait. Comment espérer continuer à vivre alors que ce pour quoi on s'était battu avait disparu ? Que les amis et la femme aimée étaient morts ou sur le point de l'être ? Déboussolé, hagard, Steve s'était enfermé sur lui-même, la mélancolie de son ancienne vie le martyrisant dans ses rêves pressants.

Cependant, le SHIELD lui avait ouvert un semblant d'échappatoire à cette longue déchéance. En tentant de sauver le monde d'un Asgardien assoiffé de pouvoir, il retrouvait sa volonté de défendre les opprimés et de combattre pour la liberté. Certes, le contexte n'était pas le même, il était aux côtés d'inconnus mais Steve avait décidé de revêtir à nouveau le costume de Captain America – ne serait-ce que pour faire honneur à ceux qu'il avait autrefois aimé.

En luttant aux côtés de ses nouveaux alliés, Steve commençait à reprendre goût à la vie. Le héros déchu renaissait lentement de ses cendres.


	2. Iron Man

Hellow :)

On enchaîne aujourd'hui avec le premier Avengers de l'ère moderne, celui par qui l'univers ciné des Marvel a démarré : Iron Man ! :D Je l'aime bien Stark, notamment parce qu'il est bien plus complexe qu'il ne paraît au premier abord. Depuis qu'Iron Man 3 est sorti, la vision de ce drabble pourrait être différente mais je me base jusqu'au premier film _Avengers_ , jusqu'au moment où ils deviennent des héros pour la première fois. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter, hormis de vous souhaiter une agréable lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Iron Man**

 _« Mais sans votre armure, vous êtes quoi ? »_

Un génie, milliardaire, play-boy, philanthrope. Tony Stark avait répliqué sans sourciller avec cette pointe d'arrogance qui le caractérisait. Après tout, il ne faisait que constater la vérité. En effet, le milliardaire était connu dans le monde entier pour son talent, sa fortune, ses excès, son charme ravageur envers la gent féminine et son narcissisme à toute épreuve, le rendant aussi intouchable qu'agaçant.

Pourtant, ce constat avait depuis quelque temps évolué. L'homme s'était transformé depuis sa traumatisante expérience d'otage en Afghanistan. En ce lieu coupé du monde, Stark avait découvert l'envers du décor, bien loin de sa bulle de démesure. Le monde était dur, cruel et les armes devenaient dangereuses lorsqu'elles se trouvaient entre de mauvaises mains – celles-ci étant malheureusement nombreuses.

Cette vérité dévoilée avait un arrière-goût amer, comme si le voile de son existence superflue s'était déchiré pour qu'il puisse enfin confronter le mal qui empoisonnait l'être humain. Bien qu'elle fut douloureuse, cette expérience lui avait ouvert les yeux et lui avait donné un but à sa vie. Puisqu'il avait le génie pour concevoir des armes puissantes et l'argent pour acheter ce qu'il voulait, autant s'en servir pour de bonnes raisons. Stark avait réussi à retourner son handicap en un avantage, transformant le mini-réacteur Arc qui le maintenait en vie en source d'énergie pour son armure.

Ainsi fut crée Iron Man.

Même si son identité secrète ne l'était plus, Stark n'en avait que faire. Il se plaçait toujours au-dessus de tout, lui donnant l'impression de contrôler enfin son destin et de pouvoir affronter seul, sans aide quelconque, les pires difficultés qui étranglaient le monde.

Mais son armure ne pouvait le protéger de ses démons intérieurs. La peur de perdre Pepper, la femme qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, le hantait constamment. À cela s'était ajouté pendant un temps l'arrivée imminente de la mort, longtemps ralentie par son mini-réacteur implanté en son cœur. Bien qu'il avait difficilement réussi à vaincre sa dégénérescence, le souvenir de ses excès l'emplissait quelquefois de honte. Toutefois, son caractère désinvolte et excentrique arrivait à effacer tant bien que mal les séquelles éprouvées à l'époque.

Pourtant, une peur latente l'envahissait lentement, sans qu'il en ait réellement conscient. Au départ curieux et désireux de prouver sa force face à d'autres personnes aux capacités extraordinaires, Stark s'était vite retrouvé acculé, comprenant avec horreur qu'il n'était qu'une infime particule d'un univers beaucoup plus vaste qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Cette grandeur l'effrayait secrètement, se demandant parfois comment il pouvait faire pour contrer la menace seul.

Un décès de trop lui fit cependant comprendre avec douleur qu'il ne pourrait combattre seul. En restant égoïste, embourbé dans sa conviction d'être le plus fort, Tony n'avait réussi à sauver personne. Ce constat lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, le faisant sombrer dans une rage folle. À quoi bon avoir crée une armure invincible s'il n'arrivait pas à sauver une vie et à arrêter ce fou de Loki ?

Tony Stark dut prendre sur son ego surdimensionné pour accepter l'inévitable : Iron Man avait cette fois-ci besoin d'aide. Il allait désormais faire partie d'un tout pour combattre ensemble et protéger des milliards d'innocents. Malgré l'appréhension, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Nul ne pouvait contester qu'Iron Man était un héros. Mais cette prise de conscience lui fit définitivement mériter son titre.


	3. Hulk

Hellow :)

On continue la lancée de ce recueil avec Hulk / Bruce Banner, pour lequel j'ai été plus inspirée que les autres pour une raison inconnue, lui dont la construction au niveau des films est décousue.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Hulk**

 _« Vous êtes un alien ? »_

Peut-être qu'il en était un après tout. À vrai dire, Bruce Banner n'arrivait plus à cerner qui il était réellement. Etait-il toujours ce docteur expert en rayons gamma pourchassé par l'armée américaine afin de servir d'arme ; ou était-il devenu _l'autre_ , ce monstre verdâtre aveuglé par la colère et dont la puissance de ses poings ravageait tout sur son passage ?

Bruce ne savait plus à quelle version de lui-même il devait se vouer. Perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, son avenir lui paraissait aussi flou que désespéré. En son corps cohabitait deux entités. La bête somnolant en lui n'attendait qu'un accès d'émotion forte pour qu'elle surgisse et prenne le contrôle de son âme. Cet Autre disparaissait pour mieux réapparaître.

Les nerfs à vif, cette double existence lui pesait sur le cœur. Bruce était un homme désormais décharné et poussé à bout, mais qui tentait malgré tout de s'accrocher à la vie. Il se considérait souvent comme pathétique pour continuer cet acharnement. Or, l'autre vivant en lui semblait être disposé à exister et ne lui laissait même plus ce choix de mourir. Ayant perdu le contrôle de son existence, Banner s'était résigné à survivre, sans but précis. La paix était la seule chose qu'il désirait. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur que tous l'oublient, qu'il ne devienne plus qu'une ombre anonyme parmi tant d'autres et ce, même si cela doit le séparer d'êtres chers à ses yeux. Le danger qu'il représentait était trop grand pour qu'il risque la vie de Betty.

Toutefois, le Destin semblait ne jamais lui accorder ce simple souhait, s'évertuant à s'acharner sur lui. Alors que sa retraite dans les bas-fonds de Calcutta était paisible, le SHIELD l'avait de nouveau contacté non pour l'arrêter, mais pour qu'il collabore avec eux pour sauver le monde d'une menace sans précédent. On l'avait contacté pour le scientifique qu'il avait été et non pour la bête.

Bien que son instinct lui murmurait sournoisement que la méfiance envers lui restait présente et que l'autre risquait de s'éveiller à tout moment, Banner savourait cette proposition. Il dut en effet s'avouer que la civilisation lui avait manqué. L'Homme avait besoin de son prochain et ne pouvait survivre en ermite. Il profitait donc de cette nouvelle amitié saugrenue avec Stark non sans une once de remords. De quel droit méritait-il d'être heureux alors que sa simple existence mettait en danger tous ceux à bord du vaisseau ?

Une douloureuse piqûre de rappel vint néanmoins troubler cette petite flamme d'espoir qui naissait en lui. Par un accès de stress, l'autre était de nouveau réapparu, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. À son réveil, il constata d'un œil hagard qu'il se trouvait de nouveau seul, nu et perdu au milieu d'un entrepôt à l'abandon.

Cette perte de contrôle de soi le rendait dingue, le faisant toujours sombrer dans une dépression noire. Pourtant, son dégoût de lui-même lui apparaissait moins intense cette fois-ci. Bien que le SHIELD avait manifesté sa méfiance en créant une cage pour emprisonner l'autre en cas de besoin, l'organisation l'avait contacté et lui avait fait confiance, en dépit de tout ce qu'il pouvait représenter. Stark appréciait l'humain qu'il était, Rogers ne faisait aucune remarque sur son autre apparence sans l'ignorer complètement... Étrangement, Banner ne voulait plus fuir. Pas après qu'on ait fait appel à lui.

Son instinct lui murmura alors avec stupeur que l'autre semblait en accord avec lui. Surpris par cette impression qu'il savait vraie, le docteur se rappela de la conviction de Stark, comme quoi il pouvait maîtriser l'autre. Un espoir naquit en lui, se transformant rapidement en une farouche détermination. L'autre était pour une fois en accord avec ses idéaux. Bruce Banner pouvait croire à un équilibre pour la première fois depuis que l'autre était entré en lui. _Il_ voulait les aider à protéger la Terre. C'est ainsi qu'il prit sa décision : faire confiance à cet autre pour une fois – peut-être pour la seule et unique fois.

Hulk n'inspirera plus la peur parce qu'il était un monstre. Il suscitera l'admiration car il agira comme un héros.


	4. Thor

**Thor**

 _« Je veux les contrôler, pourquoi m'en empêcher ? »_

Un an plus tôt, Thor n'aurait peut-être pas empêché son frère Loki d'asservir une planète. Ils auraient sans doute considéré les Terriens comme faibles, ne valant pas la peine que lui, le suprême Dieu de la Foudre, vienne les protéger. En repensant à ce qu'il était auparavant, le cœur de Thor se serra de honte. Cette fière arrogance n'avait apporté que le malheur en mettant en péril la paix de plusieurs systèmes galactiques. Sa volonté de briller par ses exploits guerriers n'avait fait que distiller le poison de la jalousie et de la haine en son frère, le transformant ainsi en son pire ennemi. Lui qui s'était cru le plus puissant avait rapidement déchanté lors de son exil sur Terre, condamné à vivre dans une enveloppe charnelle mortelle.

Mais ce qui s'était avéré être un déshonneur était devenu une révélation. L'irascible Dieu qu'il était avait disparu devant la bienveillance et l'honnêteté des humains. Au fond d'eux brillait une lueur d'espoir et de bonté qui avait irradié son être. Cette lumière s'était matérialisée à lui sous le doux visage d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns flottant au vent, le regard empli de convictions. Il avait succombé au charme de Jane Foster, lui ouvrant la voie de l'amour et de la compassion. Être réduit à n'être qu'une personne insignifiante dans l'univers lui avait ouvert l'esprit et avait fait naître en lui un profond sentiment de félicité. Lui qui avait toujours aspiré à la guerre pour satisfaire son ego surdimensionné avait découvert que la paix valait tous les trésors des mondes. A ses yeux, le sourire de Jane était le plus beau des présents qu'on pouvait lui offrir.

Certes, il avait depuis retrouvé ses pouvoirs destructeurs et son statut de Dieu. Toutefois, il ne pouvait concevoir la simple idée qu'un effronté saccage ce à quoi il s'était attaché. Thor voulait protéger la Terre, Jane, Erik et tous ses amis. Peu importe s'il devait affronter Loki, aussi douloureux que ce conflit puisse être. Thor ne pouvait réparer ses fautes commises par son orgueil, ni implorer le pardon à son frère devenu fou par la vengeance. Mais au moins pouvait-il éviter que de nouvelles erreurs soient commises.

C'est pourquoi il était revenu sur Terre, prêt à ramener Loki à la raison et à défendre la Terre qu'il chérissait autant qu'Asgard.

Lui qui avait toujours souhaité la gloire ne désirait plus que la paix.

Paradoxalement, ce ne fut qu'à partir la naissance de ce désir qu'il avait enfin la carrure d'un vrai héros.


End file.
